An unexpected Journey
by Chocolatecornett
Summary: Last time I was about to travel back in time to save history and possibly save Twighlight and Sunset will I succeed in my Journey ? Sequel to Equestria girls 3 mane 7! Read it first so you won't get confused
1. Chapter 1

Book 2 an unexpected Journey

" well I guess this is good bye for now ." I hoofed at the ground while I talked to Twighlight.

"You'll be fine just be careful." Twighlight hugged me then I looked at Princes Celiestia.

"Are you ready?" Princess Celiestia said I nodded I will save Equestria no matter what Celiestia lifted her horn and she castes the spell.

In a few seconds I was I was at the entrance to Canterlot castle instead of the sky being red it was a clear blue sky I sighed realizing that I made it to the past. The door opened even though I wasn't paying attention I was fallen to the ground while a yellow mare with Crimson hair laid on me groaning.

"Watch where your ..." The mare said looking in my eyes she turned away while she blushed a deep red.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" I asked as I got off of her and I smiled as I saw who it was.

"Uhhh uhhh I gotta go." She stammered as she quickly stood up and started to walk away.

"What's your name?" I said.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer you?" She said turning around facing me dreamily now.

"My name is Chelsea Starr I hope we can be friends." I said the mare shook her head and snorted.

"Ha us friends yeah right." She said.

(That was weird she was nice a minute ago and then her attitude changed.) I shook the thought out of my mind. Maybe she just doesn't like socializing that much.

"Well um it was nice meeting you." I said Sunset blushed again then she dashed off to go do whatever she was doing .

I sighed I'll win her heart back one day. I walked in the castle and saw Princess Celiestia on her throne. She looked up and saw me she smiled.

"Well your a new face what's your name ?" She said.

"My name is Chelsea Starr." I said should I ask if I can become a student or...

" I want you to become my new student ." Princess Celiestia said .

"Really?" She noded then she walked off her throne towards me .

"You have strong power just like Sunset Shimmer sadly though she's been avoiding my studies and I think a friend like you can help her actually I have a assignment ready for you two but I don't know where that pony ran off to." Princess Celiestia sighed .

"I could go find her." I offered.

"Thank you she's probably in the library wing that pony is smart and she enjoys reading more than her studies but I think this assignment will intrigue her if you tell her what it is." Princess Celistia told me and I went to find Sunset Shimmer.

Once I was inside the library wing I looked every where until I heard chanting. I took a closer look and I found Sunset Shimmer reading from a black witch craft book . Suddenly darkness sournded her. I won't let it get to her I quickly crashed into her as the book fell to the ground.

"What the." Sunset said she opened her eyes and she looked at me.

"Oh it's you why did you pushed me?" Sunset said I told her that darkness was coming out of the book then she smiled at me.

"I know isn't darkness great?" She asked me .

"Uhhh ." I said .

"Think about it me you taking over Equestria when my eyes fell on you Chelsea I knew we were meant to be." Sunset said .

She leaned against me and she made out with me. I tried to push her off but after a few seconds I fell for Sunset all over again.

"I love you and with your power we can over through Princess Celiestia ." She said with her face up against mine. I blushed and then I shook my head.

(Even though she's way sexier when she's evil I can't give in to her. Phew I was afraid you might of for a minute there if you did then I would of probably zapped you) Princes Twighlight said.

Sunset still made out with me and I let her I missed her kisses but I knew that this wasn't the Sunset I knew we broke apart and I got serious.

"Do you really believe love at first sight or power?" I said. Sunset smiled at me and she kissed me again.

"First power of course but I also believe in love." Sunset said. ( good she isn't evil yet )Twighlight said.

"If you believe in love then darkness hasn't consumed you yet." I said kissing Sunset it's been a few minutes or so since we started to make out again.

(I miss Sunset so much if the one I knew can't be revived then I'll have to win her past selfs heart to me)

There was a fire place that had a couch next to it. If I could bring Sunset back to reality then just maybe she won't turn evil. Sunset gided me to the couch as she continued to battle my tongue for dominance. She rubbed her hoof through my Tourquize mane and pushed me on the couch she was on top of me I saw darkness surrounding her again.

She evilly smiled at me as she leaned down to my neck. She was going to make me hers no matter what. I closed my eyes as I felt her teeth bitting my neck . I moaned as she sucked my earlobe she was trying to win me over I couldn't stop her. Just out of no where I pushed Sunset off and I caught my breath.

She almost got to me she might of marked me like a vampire but I know I will be okay because Twighlight is protecting me.

"Out of breath already we haven't even made it to the fun part. "Sunset said walking up to me and she nuzzled me and she put her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't want to go rated R but maybe after this assignment then we can." I said blushing.

"Assignment from the Princess?" Sunset said.

"Yeah she said you might like it this time she even made me her student to I don't know why I just was passing through and then she noticed me maybe she knew about my past." I said.

"What's the assignment?" Sunset asked .

"Well were suppose to go into another demission that's like ours except the species there is different." I said.

"Hmmm she finally done it I accept since you'll be with me instead of ruling Equestria will see whats there first ." Sunset said.

A tear rolled down my cheek luckily Sunset didn't notice I thought if I made out with her she would of forget and she would ask me for help but this is not the case. It looks like Sunset has been consuming Darkness all this time when she was avoiding Celiestia 's studies.

(I think that's how she became evil in the first place by finding black magic )

"Yeah you can do whatever you want Sunset but I think I'll just stay in the background ." I said.

"Whatever suit yourself just make sure you don't stop me and were good okay?" Sunset said.

I sighed and nodded. I had to at least let her rule the school so in the future she'll learn her mistakes I'll try and help Sunset as much as I can but I'll need to make sure everything stays on time so Twighlight can meet the human five.

That evening we went to depart for our journey Princess Celiestia showed us the mirror that was a portal to the human world.

"I want you to study and learn as much as you can about these species ." Celiestia said I noded and Sunset well just yawned in response.

"Are you done lecturing us?" Sunset said annoyingly . The princess sighed.

"Yes I'm done just be..." Sunset ran through the portal before she finished.

"Careful that pony is stubborn and I'm really worried about her. Pleas keep an eye on her on your journey." Princess Celiestia said. I gulped as I looked at the portal (Hello roller coaster) I thought to myself.

"Don't worry I will." I said before I ran into the portal Celiestia stopped me.

"Oh I forgot you only have a month in that place make sure you return on the full moon." Princess Celiestia said I nodded and I went through the portal. A few minutes later I sat on the ground dizzy.

"About time." Sunset said helping me up.

"Sorry princess Celiestia warned me that we only have a month here." I said Sunset did her evil smile again .

"A month is all I need to rule a school." Sunset said pointing at Canterlot High in the distance.

"Are you sure you don't want to try making friends? I mean we're friends so..." Sunset kissed me.

"All I need is you to make me popular." Sunset said rubbing her hand through my hair.

"Me? I don't know I never was the popular type when I was young." I quickly said before revealing my past.

"All you have to do is sign me up for important events like becoming there queen which is from a month from now plus you'll be my girlfriend and make sure everyone knows me. If you do that." She said as she put two fingers on my stomach which headed down south. I blushed .

"Oh o.. Okay." I said Sunset kissed me passionately.

"Good girl we need to find shelter for tonight I'll reward you since you agreed to help me win this place over." Sunset said with her arms around my waist and her head against my shoulder. I gulped .

I had to to make time go right. We found a old apartment building about a block from the school it looked abandoned but Sunset didn't care she stood on a dumpster and swung a bat that she found earlier and broke the first floor window. glass shattered everywhere. A dog's barking was heard in the alley near by. Sunset climbed through the window, and signaled me to follow I climbed on the dumpster and Sunset grabbed my hands she pulled me in and I landed on her.

"Sorry." I said as our lips almost touched.

"It's fine I did promise didn't I ?" Sunset said kissing me.

"On the dirty old floor what about that bed over there?" I said pointing to a bed suprisingly

It was like almost clean which was weird .

Sunset guided me to the bed since this sunset didn't know about the human body she was getting really feisty as she struggled to find Out what to do. I guided her hand under my shirt she quickly responded she pulled off my shirt then my bra.

"We can just study the body ." Sunset said as she touched my cold breast .

(If you really want a lemon then let me know as for now I'm keeping it pg -13 and we all know that does happen in Twighlight so don't bash me I didn't go to far)

I pulled away from Sunset as she looked in my eyes darkness surrounded her but not as much as it did earlier . She was actually smiling .

"I'm glad I met you." Sunset said. As I laid on her chest.

"I thought I would be alone forever." Sunset said then the unexpected happened she was still there she just needed someone to talk to.

"If I turn away from you and abandon you pleas save me Chelsea I got into the archives the ones that were suppose to be banished years ago I should of listened so if anything happens to me pleas forgive me I love you!" (That came out of no where) Twighlight said.

"Sunset look at me." I said sunset did her eyes were red from crying. I put my hand on her cheek and I leaned my head against hers.

"Whatever happens we will still be together no matter what even if the darkness consumes you completely and you look hot when... Ughh you know what I mean I'll help you as much as I can if you do do anything to me I'll back off and I'll find a way to save you I promise ." I said through tears I already knew what was coming but still I'll keep my word.

"I love you." She said and we just fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks since I helped Sunset become popular. I was surprised I even did it to. I sighed as I sat down on a hall way bench. People glared at me and stalked off. That's one thing I was afraid of. People dismissed me and treated me different but when Sunset was with me she growled whenever someone made fun of me for being her chew toy. I felt warm kisses on my neck I silently moaned as I turned around and started to make out with Sunset in public.

She pulled me in deeper with her kiss. Then a guy walked over and shoved Sunset off of me and I fell on the ground.

"What the hell Flash I was busy with my girl friend and I'm afraid your to ugly for me so back off!" Sunset punched him in the nose.

Flash groaned and kicked her hard. I quickly stood up and I got in between the two. Flash stopped as he looked at me.

"How can you let her treat you like this Chelsea!" Flash yelled he slapped me and he walked away and the crowed of people left to. Sunset grabbed on the bench and growled once again. I went over to her and hugged her.

"He will pay! Are you okay?" Sunset said turning towards me as she put her hand on my cheek where Flash slapped me.

"Don't bother Sunset he's just worried about me being around you a lot." I said looking in her eyes.

"Just stay away from Flash!" Sunset said getting up and walked away from me. I sighed.

"Flash is right though." A timid voice said I turned around and I saw Fluter Shy I've been talking to her and the other main five without Sunset finding out of course.

"She seems like the school bully and before you know it Chels she'll eventually leave you." Flutershy said.

"Sunset loves me she promised that she would always be there for me you just don't understand what she's going through !" I yelled at the girl I nevered yelled at anyone before I gasped maybe Fluter Shy was right she was about to run away but I caught her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know what came over me." I said Fluter Shy stopped and she gave me a hug.

"That's okay hey do you want to come with me and meet the girls at sugar cube Corner after school?" Flutershy said.

"Really? " then I frowned .

"I don't know if Sunset finds out that I'm hanging out with you guys she'll probably throw me out." I said.

Then Rainbow groaned as she came around the corner listening in on our conversation.

"Look kid we like you Sunset Shimmer not so much were trying to save your tail here." Rainbow said. I don't know what to do.

"Well well look what the pig brought in." I turned around and I saw Sunset.

"Are you girls picking on Chelsea? If you are then..." Sunset stopped as Rainbow stood in front of me.

"Back off Sunset we're trying to save her from you ," sunset laughed evily she pushed Rainbow into the lockers and she started to make out with me.

"Sunset stop!" Flutershy said trying to tug sunset off of me. Sunset deepened the kiss and I moaned.

She broke the kiss and pulled me over to her.

"Leave her alone if you don't and if I see anyone of you around her again you'll be sorry." Sunset said grabbing my hand which I refused to take.

"Let's go Chelsea were going home!" Sunset said as she tried to take my hand again. I started to cry then I slapped her.

"All right your standing up to that she demon!" Rainbow said.

"What do you think your doing!" Sunset said growling and she attacked me to the ground .

"Sunset I don't want to hurt you. I still love you remember that night ." Sunset was about to slap me then she stopped. She got off of me I swear I saw tears in her eyes.

"Fine if you want to leave me go ahead but never come near me again unless you find help somehow." Sunset said the last part to where only I could hear. I couldn't help it.

"Girls can you give me a minute?" I said. Rainbow Dash and Fluter Shy looked at each other than they just left me and Sunset alone. Thank goodness it was last period and no one was in the hall way at the moment. I started to cry as I ran into Sunset for a hug which she accepted.

"I'm so sorry Chelsea I was about to hurt you." Sunset said as she kept shaking uncontrollably while she hugged me.

"Shhh it's okay we're not through I still love you but for now Sunset we need to break up before everyone thinks I am a victim. At least while we're at school so I can look after you ." I whispered the last part. Sunset nooded.

She looked into my brown eyes and cupped my cheek she kissed me passionately for the last time and we parted ways and really parted ways.

I stayed with Pinkie Pie after I broke up with Sunset I still lived with her for about a month but she was getting controlling and she needed help bad I promised her though that help will be here soon. It's been a year now the main five split up for some ridiculous reasons. Sunset gained new helpers Snips and Snails Sunset still talked to me and she even pulled me in the locker room one day and we had a make out session together.

She told me that it was getting worse and she wanted me back in her life . I told her that one day she will be mine but not yet. I sighed as I walked to class. As I was walking I bumped into someone.

"Owe." A girl said I rubbed my head and I looked up and finally saw the one I needed to talk to all this time.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" I said Twighlight looked at me and blushed.

"Yeah I'm fine." Twighlight said. A dog barked and then started to talk.

"Twigh your blushing." He said.

"Spike not now !" Twighlight said.

Okay your probably confused right now. What basically happened was Princess Twighlight vanished like Sunset did and I haven't heard from them in so long so I guess this is what happens if you go back in time.

"Woah he can talk?" I asked trying to act like I didn't know her at all.

"Uhhh it's a long story. "

"Well you should of texted me!" We turned around not this again.

"Look Rainbow Crash I told you the bake sale was that saturday and your team never showed up!" AJ Said.

"You said 5:30! " rainbow said.

"Rainbow Apple jack?" Twighlight said as we walked up to them. The two stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Chelsea you were there it was 2:30 not 5:30 right?" AJ said honestly I couldn't remember .

"Oh hold on she was at my boutique helping me get the jerseys together ." Rarity said walking up.

"No she was with me backing that day I would know because she baked the most awesome most delicious brownies ever." Pinkie Pie said.

"Well Chelsea you should know right?" They all looked at me for an answer . If it wasn't for Twighlight then they probably wouldn't talk to me.

"Girls! leave her alone let her think back."

Twighlight said I thought for a minute. Now that I think about it that day was hectic, I was at Pinkie's house first to help get ready for the bake sale that morning it was suppose to be at 1:30 which means.

"We've been hacked." I said pulling out my iPhone .they did the same mine said 1:30 while Rainbow and AJ's said 5:30

"Sunset Shimmer did this." Rainbow said.

"That's the girl I need to find!" Twighlight said .

"Wow I can't believe it it took you a year to figure out you were hacked congratulations it was me." Sunset said as she approached us then she came up to me and suddenly kissed me.

I tried to back off and the girls were just frozen I don't know why.

"Pleas I need you in my life it can't... And I just.." Sunset said Twighlight got in front of me.

"You stoled my crown give it back!" She said as Spike growled.

"Ha your crown I'm sorry princess but the crown isn't with me at the moment one of the students found it and turned it in which is being used for the fall formal." Sunset said.

"Fine I'll have to enter the contest myself!" The girls gasped.

"You wait your a pony you don't even know half of what your talking about." Sunset said as she walked off. I gasped the darkness it was covering her.

"Girls do whatever you can to stop Sunset from gettingTwighlights crown help her win I'll keep Sunset away this year."

"No we just reunited don't go." Flutershy said the girls gave me a group hug and Twighlight smiled.

"I know but I've been with Sunset since ive been to Equestria I've been keeping a eye on her ever since the darkness got to her I traveled back in time so I could save her and Twighlight which disappeared in my time line."

"What?" Twighlight said walking up to me.

"The truth is I'm in love with you." I said. Twighlight kissed me right then and there. Sparks flew I could fill her powers coming back to me.

"I thought I felt a connection to you some how." Twighlight said as she leaned on me.

"Let's go to Pinkies place so we can come up with a plan ." I said everyone noded and Twighlight held my hand as we walked to Pinkies place in the evening sunset.

However we didn't see Sunset watching us after that conversation sunset growled and she looked at a picture on her phone.

"All this time you said you loved me and now..." Sunset threw her phone on the ground which shattered.

"Snips Snails!" Sunset called for her two minions .

"You called?" Snails said.

"Humiliate Twigjlight Sparkle I'll deal with Chelsea."

"Yes mam!" They both said as they dashed off to come up with a plan.

"I'm sorry Chelse it's not me!" Sunset shakes her head as she tried to control herself but the demon won.

"Chelsea and Twighlight they're both dead meat." Sunset said and she laughed evilly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Humility

We all had a blast at Pinkie's place. In fact this was my first actual sleep over. I wished the Sunset I knew was here. I started to cry without realizing it. Twilight hugged me and held my hand.

"Whats wrong Chels?" Flutershy asked as she came and gave me a hug.

"I miss them."'i said. The girls sat down beside me Rainbow Dash however was in a middle of a game.

" care to explain your situations to us girls?" Rarity asked. We both nodded. Twilight told them why she was here how a unicorn mare stole her crown and she needs to retrieve it.

I told them my story how I was a human from a different Earth from theres . I told them everything from start to finish. Rainbow Dash Dropped her controller and crashed into me sobbing.

"Poor kid why didn't you say something sooner! That would explain why you wouldn't leave this she demon thats controlling Sunset." Rainbow Dash said.

hugging me. We all hugged until I calmed down.

"We'll I know why I was sent here besides retrieving my crown now." Twilight said looking at me smiling.

"We'll reform Sunset Shimmer everypo.. Ee everyone needs another chance." Twilight said we all agreed we would reform Sunset Shimmer.

The next morning everyone kept looking at Twilight some laughed and made fun of her.

I told them to back off. We were by the computer lab the girls called me and Twilight to come as soon as possible.

We walked in and saw the five girls starring at a computer screen.

"So whats going on?" I asked walking up behind Pinkie. Rainbow clicked the play button

"Twilight Sparkle. Who or excuses me is she?" Sunset said as a video showed Twilight in the library acting like a pony.

"Is she really capable of being queen ? Shes more of a comedian ." Next it showed Twilight trying to use a computer.

"Oh come on who cant operate a computer. Seriously is a weirdo worth being crowned queen?" The screen went black after that.

"I look like a idiot!" Twilight face palmed herself. I marched to the door.

"Where you going Chels?" AJ said.

"Im going to have a talk with Sunset this isn't her." I said as I shut the door behind me.

I walked around the school to the girls bathroom to calm myself down first. As i splashed water on my face I felt shivers running down my back. I turned around and I was faced to faces with Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset?" I said. Sunset smiled at me.

"Its been so long Chelsea." Sunset said.

I couldn't believe this. Sunset the one I knew was standing right in front of me. I crashed into her warm embrace and looked into her eyes.

"Be mine." She said. I cried and nodded Sunset locked the door and easily pushed me to the floor. We had a heated make out session and then it seemed eerie.

"Oh pleas love me forever." Twilight said sucking my earlobe. I glanced up at her confused.

"Or have us both." The figure split in two. Sunset Shimmer kissed me while Twilight pulled down my skirt. I moaned my dream came true after all.

" chelsea!" The door broke as Flash hit it with a crane.

"Shit." The figure disappeared the girls including Twilight ran up to me horrified.

" you were almost attacked by a succubus!" Twilight held me close.

"A what now?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

"A creature that suduces its opponent when another is thinking about there loved one." Twilight said. I cried it tricked me i'll never see Sunset again whats the point anymore?

Arthurs notes: hey guys sry I havent updated got writers block


End file.
